


mike the hellhound

by Mcmiyuki



Category: Glee
Genre: Hellhounds, Mystical Creatures, Supernatural - Freeform, hellhound, mike the hellhound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmiyuki/pseuds/Mcmiyuki
Summary: Mike Chang was just an ordinary guy with an ordinary life and ordinary friends…Or was he?The members of Glee were still staring at the spot where there good friend had turned into a monster. Mister Shue was the first one to open his mouth: ‘Is everybody all right?”. The teenagers shakingly woke from their shock en slowly nodded their heads.“Good, then can anybody please explain me what the hell just happened?”.





	mike the hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic about Glee.  
> I hope that you enjoy it!

Mike Chang was just an ordinary guy with an ordinary life and ordinary friends…  
Or was he?

It was a Monday noon, the Glee club had been assembled by Will to pick out a few songs. Mike sat in the back as usual.  
He didn’t care what song they would do, as lang as he could dance.  
A gunshot echoed through the school, immediately followed by penetrating screams.  
Mike’s face stiffened: they found him.  
After all those years, they found him.  
The door flung open and some armed men covered in black stormed into the room.  
Everyone froze while the face of what seemed to be their leader scanned the entire place.  
Mike tried to cover his face, but the only thing he could do was hope they wouldn’t recognize him.  
Too late. The man came over to him and roughly grabbed him by the hair.  
“Long time no see, Dog”. His voice cut ice cold in their flesh.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about”, Mike tried to sound as calm and collected as possible, he couldn’t give them any clues.  
The man brought his mouth to Mike’s ear and screamed: “You know exactly what I’m talking about! I created you!”  
“You haven’t created me. Perhaps discovered me, but I’m NOT your property”. Mike kept his voice low to prevent the others from hearing him.  
The man smiled an ice cold smile towards the rest. “How adorable, the Hound is ashamed for its friends. Have you never shown them your true nature?”.  
Mike stubbornly kept his lips tightly shut, not planning to release anything. “Mike, what’s he talking about?”, Tina asked softy. The man threw him a questioning look: “Yes, Michael, what am I talking about? Perhaps you should just show them”.  
Mike tilt his head so he could look straight into the leaders eyes, his expression like stone. “Never”.  
Electricity ran through the side of his body when a guy with a taser came up and hit him.  
A scream of agony escaped from his lips.  
It took all his strength not to fall to the ground, but he remained cool.  
He couldn’t lose his concentration. The beast couldn’t get out. Not after he had been able to restrain it inside of him for so long.  
He wouldn’t be able to hold back and would hurt a lot of people or worse…  
“I had forgotten you were a tough one, Michael, perhaps I should take it up a notch”.  
“Bring it on”, Mike answered, pressing his jaws together.  
But instead of turning to Mike, the leader turned to Tina.  
“You’re cute, I understand why Mike likes you”. He grabbed her arm and pressed his gun against her head. “Listen carefully, Mike, ‘cause I’m only gonna say this once; the choice is yours; either you stay yourself and your girlfriend dies or you release the beautiful creature deep inside you”.

Sheer panic coloured Mike’s face.  
A battle was playing out inside his head.  
“If I change, everyone will be dead in two minutes”, he let out slowly, ignoring everyone’s scared and confused faces.  
The man had to think a bit before he could produce an answer: “...Alright then. I can promise that if you change right now, I’ll make sure no one gets hurt”.  
Mike gave his friends a scared look, which they all returned with fear for their lives, and it took a while before he realised it was because his eyes had become a deep red. He turned away quickly and then the pain begun.  
He screamed when every bone in his body broke, trying to fit inside of their new shape. His fingers grew into claws and his teeth into knife-sharp murder-machines.  
Mike was vaguely conscious of the screams stemming from his friends and an intense pain in his head, fading everything into a red blur.  
Tina was pinned to the floor when her boyfriend transformed into a monster right in front of her. Standing there was a beast, too big and ragged for a wolf and too dog-like for a lion. Its fur seemed to consist of fire, scints flying off of it. If you’d ignore the murderous eyes and giant fangs, it’d be quite a beautiful creature, Tina thought to herself.  
For a few seconds, everyone was motionless. Every person in the room contemplated the beast that had been Mike just moments before. Some of them confused, others shocked or complacent. That last one primarily fit the leader.  
And then all hell broke loose, starting with a deafening scream upsetting the beast. The guy with the taser hurried himself to the Hound and knocked it out.

The men had left a while ago. They took Mike- or whoever that was- with them and then silence had descended upon everyone. The members of Glee were still staring at the spot where their good friend had turned into a monster. Mister Shue was the first one to open his mouth: ‘Is everybody all right?”. The teenagers shakingly woke from their shock en slowly nodded their heads.  
“Good, then can anybody please explain me what the hell just happened?”.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it.  
> please tell me what you think!  
> p.s. kudos are sweet


End file.
